castlefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Tödliche Girls
Tödliche Girls ist die zwölfte Episode, der fünften Staffel von Castle. Der Gründer eines Porno-Video-Franchises wird ermordet. Das NYPD ermittelt deshalb gegen eine Reihe von Ehemännern, Vätern und den Darstellerinnen selbst, die ein Motiv haben und müssen außerdem das Leben des Produzenten genau ergründen. Zudem fängt Alexis an, ein Video-Blog zu führen. Handlung Beau Randolph, der Besitzer von "College Girls gone crazy" steigt aus seiner Limosine aus und wird einerseits von seinen Fans und anderseits von Gegnern seines Unternehmens in Empfang genommen. Er geht zu seiner Party und begrüßt seine Gäste. An der Bar teilt er dem Barkeeper mit, dass es kein nächstes Mal geben wird, wird dann jedoch von etwas in dem Raum abgelenkt und folgt einer Person. Martha wird derweilen von Castle gestört, denn dieser empört sich lautstark über eine Seite auf seinem Laptop. Als Martha nachfragt, zeigt Castle ihr einen Videoblog, den seine Tochter Alexis seit einiger Zeit betreibt und so der Welt mitteilt, mit wem sie ausgeht und was sie sonst so treibt. Castle findet dies nicht gut, da sie dadurch viele Informationen an mögliche Verbrecher weitergibt. Seine Aufregung wird von Beckett unterbrochen, die anruft und ihm mitteilt, dass ein Mord passiert ist. Am Tatort reden Beckett und Castle über das Videoblog-Problem, doch wie Martha findet auch Beckett nichts Schlimmes daran, dass Alexis diese Seite betreibt. Das Opfer ist Beau Randolph, er wurde in einer Toilettenkabiene auf seiner Party tot aufgefunden. Er wurde mit einem BH erwürgt. Die Gästeliste der Party bringt dem Ermittelteam nichts, da die Türsteher jeden, der ein bisschen Geld hatte oder gut aussah, in den Club gelassen haben. Esposito und Ryan sind nach auf der Suche nach Beaus Bodyguard, Scarlet Jones. Sie wurde von ihrem Boss angewiesen draußen zu warten und nicht mit in den Club zu kommen, sodass sie ihm leider nicht zu Hilfe eilen konnte. Die einzige Person, die Beau etwas Böses wollte, war Tiffany Shaw, seine Exfreundin. Doch die ist nicht durch den Haupteingang gekommen, darauf hat Jones geachtet. Beckett und Castle reden derweil mit dem Kameramann, Troy, doch der hat weder Tiffany, noch sonst etwas auffälliges im Club gesehen. Er war seit der Gründung von Beaus Unternehmen dabei und stellt Beckett und Castle seine Aufnahmen zur Verfügung, damit sie die Nacht rekonstruieren können. Als der CEO des Unternehmens dazustößt, kann dieser nur sagen, dass Beau viele Drohungen bekommen hatte. Er bringt die Ermittler ins Büro, um ihnen die gesamte Datenbank zu zeigen. Ryan guckt sich schon die Videos an, während Esposito sich für die Befragung der Partygäste zur Verfügung stellt. Ryan sieht auf dem Video, dass Beau sich zu jemandem hinbewegt und findet schliesslich eine Zeugin, die Beau wahrscheinlich als Letzte lebend gesehen hat. Bei der Unterhaltung mit Candice Mayfield kommt jedoch nichts Neues heraus. Beau ist an ihr vorbeigegangen, doch hat sie ihn nicht wirklich registriert. Ausserdem behauptet sie, ihn vorher auch nie getroffen zu haben. Im Büro von "College Girls gone crazy" stellt Beckett fest, dass Randolph sich noch nach Mitternacht Zugang zu Gebäude verschafft hatte. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war er allerdings schon tot. Das Sicherheitsvideo zeigt eine Person, die sich eine SD-Karte aus dem Safe holt. Es ist Scarlet Jones. Sie arbeitet erst seit wenigen Wochen für Beau und zeigt sich zunächst defensiv, als Beckett und Castle sie befragen, doch dann erzählt sie ihre Geschichte. Beau hatte seine Schlüsselkarte im Auto gelassen und sie hat die Chance genutzt, um einer Freundin einen Gefallen zu tun. Diese hatte mit Beau geschlafen und nun existiert ein Sexvideo davon. Die Freundin heißt Mindy Norton und bestätigt diese Geschichte. Jones erzählt jedoch auch noch, dass Tiffany die Mörderin sein könnte, da sie wegen der Trennung von Beau sehr wütend gewesen ist. Wenn dies nicht der Fall sein sollte, gäbe es noch einen Mann, der Beau auf der Straße attackiert hat. Jones hat ihm die Nase und vielleicht auch ein paar Rippen gebrochen. Ryan hat die Drohbriefe durchgelesen und dabei vor allem diejenigen von Ronald Armstrong interessant gefunden. Ronald ist der Gründer von "Voices for Decency" und hält im Fernsehen oft konservative Reden. Er hat auch den Protest vor dem Club organisiert. Im Gespräch mit Beckett lässt sich Armstrong jedoch nicht einschüchtern. Er steht zu seinen Worten und wird auch nicht die Namen seiner Mitstreiter herausgeben. Esposito ist derweil mit Jones beim Phantombildzeichner. Er entschuldigt sich für sein Verhalten im Club und lädt sie zu einem Drink ein, da sie nun nicht mehr unter Mordverdacht steht. Alexis besucht Castle im Präsidium, um mit ihm, wegen ihres Blog zu reden, doch ihr Vater kann sie nicht davon überzeugen, den Blog zu stoppen. Sie will etwas eigens machen und ist erwachsen genug, um kluge Entscheidungen zu treffen. Sie will sich dabei nicht von Castle reinreden lassen. Als Kate dazustößt, geht Alexis, da sie noch Unikurse hat. Ryan und Beckett finden heraus, dass Jones Skizze zu Seth Parrino gehört. Dieser behauptet, dass er mit Beau zusammen arbeiten wollte, denn er wollte ein Unternehmen namens "College Guys gone nuts" gründen. Doch Beau lehnte dies ab, da er in Kinder-Medien investiere wollte. Zudem teilt Seth ihnen mit, dass Beau sich mit einer Frau gestritten hatte, als er ihn in der Mordnacht konfrontieren wollte. Bei der Frau handelte es sich um Tiffany Shaw, allerdings hatte diese sich verkleidet. Mit der Rückgabe des BHs bestätigt sie dann auch ihren Streit mit Beau, allerdings hatte sie danach Rache-Sex mit einem Unbekannten auf der Toilette, wobei sie dann wohl ihren BH vergessen hatte. Zudem berichtet sie, dass sie Scarlet Jones verfolgt und sie dabei beobachtet hatte, wie sie Geld aus einer Mülltonne holte. Das Team unterbricht deshalb das Date von Esposito und holt seine Verabredung wieder in den Vernehmungsraum. Dort gesteht sie dann, dass sie nicht hinter einem Sexvideo her war, sondern im Namen von Little Frog Enterprise, einer Kinder-Medienfirma, Informationen über Beau sammeln sollte, die man danach gegen ihn verwenden kann. Castle und Beckett reden mit dem CEO der Firma, Evan Pierce. Er erklärt ihnen, dass er seine Firma für seine Kinder und Enkel gegründet hat und für alle Eltern, damit sich diese keine Sorgen um ihre Kinder machen brauchen. Beau wollte in die Firma investieren, doch er wollte niemanden mit diesem Hintergrund in der Firma haben. Allerdings hatte sich Beau da schon dem Firmenausschuss vorgestellt und die waren von der Idee angetan. Deshalb hatte Pierce Jones angewiesen, Daten gegen Randolphs zu suchen. Doch er konnte die SD-Karte nicht gegen Beau benutzen, denn dieser hatte die wohl schon dazu benutzt jemand anderen zu erpressen. Auf der Karte ist ein Sexvideo von Beau und Candice Mayfield. Diese heißt aber eigentlich Armstrong und ist die Tochter von Ronald Armstrong. Zuhause wartet Alexis auf Richard und macht ihm eine große Portion Eis fertig. Sie erklärt ihm, dass sie nie zuvor sicher sein konnte, dass Dinge von ihr durch das Internet in die Welt hinaus gelangen. Mit dem Blog kann sie jetzt nun selbst bestimmen, was sie zeigen will und was nicht. Dann bittet sie Castle dies zu respektieren und er verspricht ihr, es zu versuchen. Kate befragt Candice und konfrontiert sie mit den neuen Informationen, doch Candice behauptet, dass sie Beau nicht getötet hat. Durch den Anwalt erfährt Ronald Armstrong von der Verhaftung seiner Tochter. Er ist empört, denn er wollte nicht, dass Beau durch seine Aktionen verletzt wird. Diese sollten nur seine Aktivitäten stoppen. Ryan findet eine Mail von Beau an Candice. Es ist eine Bestätigung von einem Konto für eine JD Mayfield über 5Millionen Dollar. Esposito findet ein Ultraschallbild in Candices Unterlagen, sie ist schwanger. Sie hatte einen One-Night-Stand mit Beau und wurde schwanger. Sie hatte ihm ein Ultraschallbild gezeigt und ab da änderte sich Beau. Er hat seine Beziehung beendet und Pläne gemacht seine Firma aufzulösen. Doch Candice wollte ihn nicht um sich herum haben, auch wenn er nicht locker ließ. Am Abend der Party hat er das Ende der Firma nicht nur ihr angekündigt, sondern auch seinem Kameramann. Als Beckett und Castle Troy verhaften wollen, ist er schon wieder am arbeiten und schießt Bilder von jungen Frauen. Nach all der Zeit wollte Beau die Firma auflösen, obwohl er Troy versprochen hatte, dass er die Firma irgendwann einmal übernehmen könnte. Candice bedankt sich beim Team für die Aufklärung des Falls. Sie wird ihrer Tochter einmal von Beau erzählen. Der Vater von Candice holt sie im Präsidium ab und als Kate Castle fragt, ob Ronald seine Enkelin wohl akzeptieren kann, meint Castle, dass ein Vater alles für seine Tochter tun würde. Cast Hauptcast *Nathan Fillion als Richard Castle *Stana Katic als Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas als Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever als Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones als Dr. Lanie Parish *Penny Johnson Jerald als Captain Victoria Gates *Molly C. Quinn als Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan als Martha Rodgers Gast Cast *Kelly Hu als Scarlet Jones *Jordan Belfi als Beau Randolph *Chad Donella als Troy Strickland *Gillian Alexy als Candice Mayfield *Conor O'Farrell als Ronald Armstrong *Lex Medlin als Seth Parrino *Spencer Garrett als Evan Pierce *Anthony Starke als Gary Moore *Vail Bloom als Tiffany Shaw *Sean Poolman als Bartender Soundtrack *"Jungle Boogie" - Kool & The Gang Trivia Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode S5